Dr. Raichi
|Race = Tuffle |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 730 (revived as a ghost by Hatchiyack) Age 767 |Address = Dark Planet |Occupation = Scientist |Allegiance = Ghost Warriors |FamConnect = Hatchiyack (creation) God Guardon (creation) }} '''Dr. Lychee' (Dr.ライチー) is the main antagonist of the OVA Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. He first appeared in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. Biography In the Tuffles' prime, Dr. Lychee was the greatest scientist of their civilization. In Age 730, the Saiyans eventually massacred the entire Tuffle race and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Lychee makes a desperate attempt to escape with his most esteemed invention, Hatchiyack, but he is kicked towards his super computer and killed as his capsule prepares for liftoff. The capsule finds refuge on the Dark Planet, a planet at the end of the universe. There, the super computer Hatchiyack continues incubating until it conceives the Ghost Warriors; among them is a renewed Dr. Lychee, Ghost Lychee (ゴースト・ライチー), whose only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. The scientist releases Destron Gas on Earth, which disturbs the Z Fighters concentration in using ki attacks. They defeat the monsters that guard the Destron generators, then Ghost Warriors of past villains appear to attack. This is all part of his plan to lure Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta (the last remaining Saiyans) to the Dark Planet. Once on there, they battle Dr. Lychee, whose only attack is a barrier. Once the barrier is shattered, Vegeta blasts Dr. Lychee with a Final Flash attack. After Dr. Lychee rematerializes and tries to form a shield once again, Vegeta brutally executes him, shattering the barrier along with him. When a small fragment of Lychee falls to the ground and screams with all his hatred of the Saiyans, Vegeta crushes what remained of him under his foot. Lychee's hatred is then absorbed by Hatchiyack and his ghost overshadows the machine, bringing it to its final form. Once Hatchiyack is destroyed, Ghost Lychee appears and gives off one last cry before vanishing. Power In the video games, Ghost Lychee is the second to last enemy fought by the Z Fighters, and as such is the most powerful enemy in the game aside from Hatchiyack. During their battle, Lychee is able to hold his own against the combined might of all of the Z Fighters, and also possess numerous offensive techniques, including abilities copied from the Ghost Warriors and also his own Eraser Shock technique. In the OVA, Ghost Lychee calls himself the ultimate Ghost Warrior created by Hatchiyack, though it is unknown what it means in terms of fighting ability. In the OVA, his energy shield is able to hold up against the combined efforts of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Piccolo for a short while until it eventually gives way to their power. Lychee is then easily dispatched by Vegeta's Final Flash. Techniques and special abilities *'Levitation' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Continuous Energy Wave' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Frieza Cutter' – A technique originally used by Frieza. Lychee uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Kill Driver' – A technique originally used by Turles. Lychee uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Big Masher' – A technique originally used by Lord Slug. Lychee uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Eraser Shock' – Lychee's ultimate technique in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Dark Spirits' – Lychee's signature technique. It is a powerful green energy barrier. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Exploding Wave' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Telekinesis' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Full Charge Revenger Cannon S' – An ability used by Lychee in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of Hatchiyack's Full Charge Revenger Cannon. *'Destron Gas Unit' – An ability used by Lychee in Dragon Ball Heroes. It allows him to stop the opponent team from using special moves. *'Physical Attack Immunity' – In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game, Ghost Lychee is immune to physical attacks. Forms and transformations Ghost Lychee Ghost Lychee (ゴースト・ライチー) is one of the Ghost Warriors conceived by the super computer Hatchiyack. He is a renewed Dr. Lychee whose only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. Majin Lychee Majin Ghost Lychee is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut as an enemy alongside Majin Hatchiyack in the fifth Jaaku Mission. Video game appearances Dr. Lychee is a boss in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. He also appears in Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen and Uchū-Hen. He is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and in the Nintendo 3DS Game Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Shinji Ogawa (original OVA, Playdia games), Hiroshi Iwasaki (2010 remake) Trivia *Dr. Lychee's name is derived off of the Lychee fruit itself. *In the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Dr. Lychee has a more bluish tone and a beard instead of a long mustache. *The concept of, and even some aspects of Dr. Lychee's appearance, were recycled into the Machine Mutant that is Dr. Myuu in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery es:Dr. Lychee pt-br:Dr. Lychee Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tuffles Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Film characters